Thats What you get when your me
by X-XWilted-RosesX-X
Summary: Rose is off on another journey. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

Ok People! I do not own the book! It belongs to Richelle Mead. As does the rest of the Vampire Academy Series, Along with the Georgina Kincaid series and another one.. but I forgot the name to the other series. OH! and its Rated K (Good for most ages)

I was preparing for my daily practices with Dimitri like any other day when I was pulled into Lissa's head.

"I wonder how Rose is gonna take it Christian" Lissa said to her boyfriend.

"I couldn't really care less" Christian said jokingly

"CHRISTIAN!" Lissa scolded

"Just joking jeez" He said

I didn't hear the rest because I pulled out of her head. Usually curiosity would have gotten the best of me. But not at this moment because I wanted to tell Dimitri something. So I continued walking to the gym.

When I opened the gym doors I found something quite odd. Dimitri wasn't here. _Everyone has their late day's _I thought to myself. So I walked to the middle of the floor and started stretching. When that was done I did my usual laps then I came inside. Only to find that Dimitri wasn't there still. This wasn't usual. So I decided to go to Dimitri's room. I was stopped by a guardian at the front desk.

"Where do you think you're going Rose?" The guardian asked

"Well Dim-er... Guardian Belikov didn't show up at practice so I decided to come here" I said.

For some reason the guardian gave me a sympathetic look.

He pointed at the stair case and I took that as an 'ok'

So I ran upstairs to Dimitri's room in record time. I knocked on his door and waited. The door opened and there stood my lover/Personal god.

"You missed practice" I said with a frown.

"Rose… We need to talk." He said hesitantly. Then gestured me to go inside. I did. I was pretty scared now because he usually wasn't like this.

We were both sitting on the love seat and I was facing him and getting impatient. We kept sitting there in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay what the hell is going on" I blurted out.

He sighed and said two words but they had enough power in them to tear my soul to shreds.

"I'm leaving" He said in a hushed tone.

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded like I couldn't believe my ears.

"I'm leaving" He repeated as if speaking to a child.

"F-F-For how long" I stuttered

"For good" He said.

"Why," I said in a broken whisper "What about 'us'?"

I was expecting a 'Because you're not good enough' but what he said was one thousand times worse

"Because I decided to take Tasha's offer" he said.

I was holding back tears now.

"A-all of them" I stuttered in a hopefully even voice

"Yes" he said. I nodded and walked away.

As soon as I got out of the guardian's building I ran to the gym. I grabbed a couple dozen stakes and ran to my room. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_Don't worry about me people I'm just going out to fulfill my destiny. Be back as soon as I'm done_

_~~Rose._

After that was done I packed my few articles of clothing and left.

Sneaking away wasn't as easy I soon found out because there were guardians everywhere. Every time I saw one and they questioned me I just gave an excuse like 'Just taking a walk jeez' or 'I need to speak with Mason' they all nodded their heads and continued walking. The person guardian guarding the gate was my least favorite guardian/teacher. Stan Alto. I was kinda glad that he knew I could speak to Mason.

"What are you doing" He asked annoyed.

"I needa speak to Mason" I said in a firm, guardian like tone

"Why? Is there something wrong?" He questioned.

"I don't know! That's why I need to speak to him. I just have a feeling something bad's going on" I said

He was hesitant on letting me go through but eventually he did.

It was dark outside, the perfect time for strigoi to come out.

Once I was out of sight from the school I ripped a piece of my shirt off, jabbed a cut into my arm, covered it in blood, screamed in hopes that people would think that I got kidnapped, dropped the bloodied fabric, and ran. I ran for about five miles and stopped. I rest for a minute and started walking until I heard the sound of an engine about 5 minutes behind me. I jumped into a bush and hid. 5 minutes later an Academy's van slowly made drove in front of me. And it shocked me to see Dimitri sitting in the driver's seat. _Probably going to the airport in Missoula to go have sex with her_ I thought bitterly. Just then I heard a tree branch above me snap. Quicker than I thought possible I did a back flip and grabbed my stake. I was alert. I sighed with relief when I saw that it was a squirrel and when I couldn't feel that there were any strigoi around but tensed up again when I couldn't hear the van. I jumped up onto a branch directly above me and kept climbing until I was surrounded by leafs. The good thing is that I could see the van. The bad thing was that Dimitri had gotten out of the car and was looking around. And to make things worse my strigoi sensor went off. I had two choices 1) Expose myself or 2) Let Dimitri die. I chose option 1 'cause I sadly still loved him.

I jumped off the tree and landed soundlessly. I still had my stake in hand so I ran over to where Dimitri was. He turned around alarmed. I grabbed his arm and threw him behind me. I took a protective stance in front of him.

"Come out come out wherever you are" I taunted to the strigoi

It didn't. So I taunted it even more by saying

"Oh come on don't you wanna kill the person who killed your precious Illisah?" I said in a taunting and deadly voice.

Finally the bastard jumped out of his 'hiding spot'. And immediately I drew in all of Lissa's darkness and was also very pissed to see my biggest enemy. The blonde Strigoi...

**Okay I know it sucks but what can I say, Im just a kid. And it is my first story**


	2. Chapter 2

I was preparing for my daily practices with Dimitri like any other day when I was pulled into Lissa's head.

"I wonder how Rose is gonna take it Christian" Lissa said to her boyfriend.

"I couldn't really care less" Christian said jokingly

"CHRISTIAN!" Lissa scolded

"Just joking jeez" He said

I didn't hear the rest because I pulled out of her head. Usually curiosity would have gotten the best of me. But not at this moment because I wanted to tell Dimitri something. So I continued walking to the gym.

When I opened the gym doors I found something quite odd. Dimitri wasn't here. _Everyone has their late day's _I thought to myself. So I walked to the middle of the floor and started stretching. When that was done I did my usual laps then I came inside. Only to find that Dimitri wasn't there still. This wasn't usual. So I decided to go to Dimitri's room. I was stopped by a guardian at the front desk.

"Where do you think you're going Rose?" The guardian asked

"Well Dim-er... Guardian Belikov didn't show up at practice so I decided to come here" I said.

For some reason the guardian gave me a sympathetic look.

He pointed at the stair case and I took that as an 'ok'

So I ran upstairs to Dimitri's room in record time. I knocked on his door and waited. The door opened and there stood my lover/Personal god.

"You missed practice" I said with a frown.

"Rose… We need to talk." He said hesitantly. Then gestured me to go inside. I did. I was pretty scared now because he usually wasn't like this.

We were both sitting on the love seat and I was facing him and getting impatient. We kept sitting there in silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay what the hell is going on" I blurted out.

He sighed and said two words but they had enough power in them to tear my soul to shreds.

"I'm leaving" He said in a hushed tone.

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded like I couldn't believe my ears.

"I'm leaving" He repeated as if speaking to a child.

"F-F-For how long" I stuttered

"For good" He said.

"Why," I said in a broken whisper "What about 'us'?"

I was expecting a 'Because you're not good enough' but what he said was one thousand times worse

"Because I decided to take Tasha's offer" he said.

I was holding back tears now.

"A-all of them" I stuttered in a hopefully even voice

"Yes" he said. I nodded and walked away.

As soon as I got out of the guardian's building I ran to the gym. I grabbed a couple dozen stakes and ran to my room. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_Don't worry about me people I'm just going out to fulfill my destiny. Be back as soon as I'm done_

_~~Rose._

After that was done I packed my few articles of clothing and left.

Sneaking away wasn't as easy I soon found out because there were guardians everywhere. Every time I saw one and they questioned me I just gave an excuse like 'Just taking a walk jeez' or 'I need to speak with Mason' they all nodded their heads and continued walking. The person guardian guarding the gate was my least favorite guardian/teacher. Stan Alto. I was kinda glad that he knew I could speak to Mason.

"What are you doing" He asked annoyed.

"I needa speak to Mason" I said in a firm, guardian like tone

"Why? Is there something wrong?" He questioned.

"I don't know! That's why I need to speak to him. I just have a feeling something bad's going on" I said

He was hesitant on letting me go through but eventually he did.

It was dark outside, the perfect time for strigoi to come out.

Once I was out of sight from the school I ripped a piece of my shirt off, jabbed a cut into my arm, covered it in blood, screamed in hopes that people would think that I got kidnapped, dropped the bloodied fabric, and ran. I ran for about five miles and stopped. I rest for a minute and started walking until I heard the sound of an engine about 5 minutes behind me. I jumped into a bush and hid. 5 minutes later an Academy's van slowly made drove in front of me. And it shocked me to see Dimitri sitting in the driver's seat. _Probably going to the airport in Missoula to go have sex with her_ I thought bitterly. Just then I heard a tree branch above me snap. Quicker than I thought possible I did a back flip and grabbed my stake. I was alert. I sighed with relief when I saw that it was a squirrel and when I couldn't feel that there were any strigoi around but tensed up again when I couldn't hear the van. I jumped up onto a branch directly above me and kept climbing until I was surrounded by leafs. The good thing is that I could see the van. The bad thing was that Dimitri had gotten out of the car and was looking around. And to make things worse my strigoi sensor went off. I had two choices 1) Expose myself or 2) Let Dimitri die. I chose option 1 'cause I sadly still loved him.

I jumped off the tree and landed soundlessly. I still had my stake in hand so I ran over to where Dimitri was. He turned around alarmed. I grabbed his arm and threw him behind me. I took a protective stance in front of him.

"Come out come out wherever you are" I taunted to the strigoi

It didn't. So I taunted it even more by saying

"Oh come on don't you wanna kill the person who killed your precious Illisah?" I said in a taunting and deadly voice.

Finally the bastard jumped out of his hiding spot. And immediately I drew in all of Lissa's darkness and was also very pissed to see my biggest enemy. The blonde strigoi…

CHAPTER 2

Recap:

_Finally the bastard jumped out of his hiding spot. And immediately I drew in all of Lissa's darkness and was also very pissed to see my biggest enemy. The blonde strigoi…_

The depression I had only seconds ago disappeared and was replaced with rage, overwhelming rage. I couldn't act reckless, not now I told myself. Many thoughts passed through my mind but I didn't let them overwhelm me, I didn't let them control me instead I got into my fighting stance and did what I had been taught to do since I was merely a child.. I protected my not-so-much-of-a-charge charge.

While all this took place the bastard decided to have a bit of chit-chat.  
"Rose!" He said sheepishly while grinning like a Cheshire cat **(AN: What can I say it totally fit)**, "What a not so pleasant surprise."

I decided to ignore him and continued defending Di-_HIM!_ I couldn't let myself get distracted I mentally scolded myself. Just after I internally scolded myself I heard my-no not mine-_Tasha's _Dimitri speak.

"What is he talking about Rose?" Dimitri said. Boy he was starting to piss me off, so I did the only thing I could do at the moment;

"Dimitri SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" I said

It was obvious that the both of them were shocked, even blondie stopped moving and stood there gapping-quite a large mistake on his part because I just lunged and our fight was over, my stake embedded in his heart, I wanted this bastard to feel the pain he had caused me, so I twisted the stake and he let out an inhuman shriek of pain, then finally, he was dead I was doing mental flips-until I realized that Dimitri was still there. I put a cold and expressionless mask on, making sure to cover the pain in my eyes and finally turned around to face _him_.

Chapter 3

_I put a cold and expressionless mask on, making sure to cover the pain in my eyes and finally turned around to face _him_._

I looked at Dimitri wincing as I thought his name.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Roza-" He breathed.

"Don't call me that." I said in a deadly voice, cutting him off."

"-We all thought you were going off to get yourself killed." He said continuing.

I laughed in a dead hollow tone. "And I care why exactly?" I said in a dead voice.

He had no answer for that; I saw a look of pain flicker across his face and it pained me to see him like that but I tried not to let him see that, he deserved the pain I thought remembering that he was probably on his way to _Tasha_. I decided to voice my thoughts hoping to get him to leave so I could take my pain out.

"You're supposed to be on your way to Tasha" I said emotionlessly

"Is that why you did this?" He asked incredulously.

"No! I am doing my danm job protecting the world from the fucking strigoi!" I said lividly.

He started muttering incomprehensible sentences in Russian, I couldn't understand what he was saying, so I did what he had done to me… I just walked away.


End file.
